Thy Father
by kelvel0302
Summary: And as he tries to heal the wounds he had caused in the first place, the dagger in her stomach continues to grow and punctures her deeper. Azula successfully freed Ozai after the Kemurikage scheme. Although she felt that he was her last resort, did she make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

"Has anyone of you seen her yet?" Zuko raised a question before his guards in the middle of the courtyard where Ozai's funeral was being held. It's been two long decades since he last saw him, but now there he is. All seemed very tragic for the grown man but he tried to be as cold as possible, refuting all the feelings he had felt since he heard the news. Although it was no doubt that this surprised him, he wasn't supposed to mourn his death because there was nothing good to grieve about anyway.

Shortly, he took a few steps to the southernmost pillar, where a young teenager stood calmly beside the entrance with her arms crossed and head slightly tilted downwards. "Do you have any idea where could she possibly be?"

"I'm not sure, probably in the Earth Kingdom. She once visited 2 years ago, she was lucky to see father alive. Before then, I thought she had no plans of coming back."

"Why... why did she leave?"

"We had no clue... Everything was fine. We were happy and we can manage things just fine... I really don't know what made her leave... Sometimes, I'm guilty... Maybe it's because of me." She took a short pause, blinked and sighed before she continued.

"Well, she took care of me since I turned seven. I was lucky to have her, but it never crossed my mind that she'd suddenly leave one day... without any words." With that, she turned her head away, the emotions were becoming too evident beneath her eyes.

"Do you think she has any idea about this?"

"I guess... The news must've spread already..."

 ** _\- 105 AG -_**

"So, of all places, you're now choosing to settle here? Aren't you afraid that we might get recognized?"

Silently, the faint, underfed-looking man took a razor from the desk and shaved his head alongside his facial hair. "Do I still look the same now?"

"No. Not at all. Of course, you look already different without having to shave your head. I just feel skeptical about why you chose this location... Can... can I?" The young lady asked for permission before she took the razor and also decided to cut her hair slightly above her shoulders. She added, "So... how did you get to know this place? It seems that no one's living here..."

"An old friend of mine helped."

"Really? She knows you're going to escape? I highly doubt it, this was barely a part of my plan. When I got there, you were even hesitant."

"Then why did you do it?"

She sighed deeply and sat on the edge of a dusty furniture. "After I abducted those children, I don't even see the point of continuing any further... Look, I still trust you but this may be the dumbest thing I've done... So do what you want and I'll follow."

"I've ran out of interest a long time ago."

"How is that long? You've been locked in prison for only three years... given up too soon?"

Ozai grunted and showed a slight hint of irritation. Azula seemed to notice it and apologized quickly.

"Look, I know I was being too aggressive with the questions. I apologize. Though I just can't seem to accept that you always shut me out..." she stood without eyeing him and before she could even leave, Ozai spoke.

"I'm not mad... I'm confused... just like you."

Azula's face softened and she slightly frowned. She didn't know what else to say so she continued to go downstairs to avoid the tension.

-/-

"Take care."

"I don't even know why I had to do this."

"Only for the mean time..."

She grabbed her things and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right..."

The young lady stepped out of the door and walked her way to campus. It was another gloomy day in town and it has always been since they came seven months ago. The clouds looked so heavy as if it's ready to pour down in a split second, so it did. Lucky for her, she wasn't that yet far enough.

"Azula! Your raincoat!" He ran through the heavy rainfall amidst breakfast and put the coat over her head.

"I'm good. You should go back in."

After that, she continued walking and Ozai stood right in the middle as he looked over his daughter until her silhouette faded.

He thought that maybe things could work better that way, unlike before. He admitted to himself that he was weak and pathetic, realizing what Ursa slapped into his face. Though his reasons were way more than that. He never anticipated that he would come to think of this, not even a slim chance. But maybe, just maybe, he could win this time differently. After months of being freed, he had completely given up what was left behind. And now for the very least, he tries his best to fix the mess he had started.

-/-

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Looking for a job... I actually found one in the docks, pays off well enough for a whole month."

"Oh..." She fell expressionless and proceeded to drop her things on the couch.

Azula just couldn't seem to internalize it yet. She helped her father escape but instead, he chose this path for the both of them. She thought he had it all planned out to retake everything they had lost on a different approach, but he refused without a second thought. Was this even the man who raised her?

He was her last resort but all she got was nothing compared to her real expectations. Maybe she just wasn't used to this or more likely, she doesn't want this at all.

"I don't get why you're doing this."

"What? Living like a normal person? Believe it or not, this is quite what I wanted before our father molded me into what I've become. I couldn't thank you enough for freeing me. Besides, I've been thinking about this for a very long time. It's time to move on from the past, Azula."

She couldn't take it anymore, maybe he was just playing with her mind. She walked past him and locked herself inside her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Alright, just in case the plot may seem vague to you readers, it jumps from present to past and vice-versa. Wherein the present deals with Ozai's recent death and the past is situated after the Kemurikage scheme when Azula successfully broke Ozai out of prison. In this chapter, Ozai's intentions will become more clear and for the other chapters yet to come, the build-up of past and present scenarios will reveal how everything fell into place. Reviews and criticisms are highly appreciated :)**

A woman who seemed to be in her middle thirties ran through the enormous halls of a pioneer business establishment in the Earth Kingdom. Although she who was dressed in corporate attire appeared to be surprisingly disheveled in front of her employees when she stood anxiously near entrance as she waited for her airship. Subsequently, her assistant followed.

"Good evening... and we're heading to what location exactly?"

"Right... there's nothing good about this evening, Savi. Fire Nation Capital. How long do you think it would take?"

"From my previous experiences, it is rest assured that we can make it in a span of one day."

"Well that's a relief..."

She seemingly redirected her attention elsewhere and took a long, deep breath. Still restless, she began to fidget on her suitcase until the airship landed right in front of them.

And after all this time, Fire Lord Zuko is still digging out for some information from his younger Step-Sister.

"What was it like? Growing up with him?"

"Of course, every child would say that they have the best father in the world..."

"Not for me." The topic was rather taunting him so he steered out of it and asked a different question instead, "Well how about your sister then?"

"She meant everything to me. When I first heard from my mother that I was going to have a sister, I was thrilled at how everything would change once we meet and as you know it, of course she exceeded my expectations and I admired her so much for it. She stood like my mother. Despite having to take care of me and work after her classes, she showed excelled in the academe. She's just exactly everything I wanted to be... But then, she left surprisingly without any warning at all... I guess she had her reasons..."

"What was her job back then?"

"A chambermaid, father works in the cargo."

He felt as if all were just an amphibolous dream. Things weren't supposed to be that way or for the very least, he could never see or imagine it placed in that particular situation. To release the tension, he asked one more question but that only made everything worse.

"And your mother...?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"I understand, my apologies."

 **-** **-** **-105 A.G.-**

"What happened to you?! You're wounded!" He scurried over as he grabbed his daughter's bleeding left forearm which appeared to be severely cut.

"It's fine. I'll treat it myself. Why do you even care?"

"What's your problem, Azula?" His tone was rather intimidating at first, but he tried to calm himself as much as possible.

"What? Are you going to hit me like the old times?! Go Ahead. Do it!"

He grabbed her arm whilst she closed her eyes shut and expected the worst to come, but nothing happened. The next thing she saw is that he was carrying her towards the countertop beside the kitchen sink.

"Just... sit there and wait... Let me help you."

This time she gave in. She was truly hurt and wasn't in the mood for any further arguments so she refrained herself from initiating one.

"What happened to you?"

"None of your business."

"I asked you properly..."

"Last time I checked, you never cared when I was hurt. You never cared when I got wounds, bruises or worse, when I got fractured during fucking training day! In fact, you said it was better for me to have them or... or... ignore them because..." her eyes soon became watery, and she was beginning to stutter as the nervousness and her emotions all began to well up.

"Because?" But there he was, all calm and asking this question with a certain tone to make it seem as if he really even cared, did he?

"Because you said it makes you stronger and it strips you off of your weaknesses... But that's nonsense!"

"Did it?"

She looked down and veered her head away, followed by a long pause of silence.

"Yes, but not for long. Look where it got me... Everything you taught... all backfired in a single, massive blow." she responded with a defeated tone which almost sounded like a whisper. Why was she even here?

"I never said that the way I raised you was ideal. In fact, I'm the worst and I'm aware of it. I admit that I ruined your lives. I am deeply sorry that I became your father, Azula. But please, just let me fix this and give me a chance." By then, he was finished and sealed her wound with bandages.

His words were almost convincing but for the first time, she doubted her Father. Still vulnerable to breakdowns like her previous ones, she failed to keep everything in tact. She bit her lip and cried in frustration, "For Agni's sake, stop confusing my mind! You're the one who ruined me in the first place! You shouldn't be saying those words to me!"

Once again, tears uncontrollably cascaded down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. She choked her sobs and couldn't even afford to look at him, she was petrified but was shaking terribly. Ozai felt helpless at the situation. He never learned how to comfort anyone ever in his lifetime but he felt sure of one thing. Although it might not actually work, he took the plunge and held his daughter's hands tight then wrapped her around his arms.

"I'm sorry that you ever have to go through this but please, just give me a chance. I promise that nothing would ever be the same again..."

Everything fell into silence. Despite all the riotous noises coming from the busy streets of the Capital seeping into every corner of the room, they rather felt tranquil. She was still in his embrace then everything subsided gradually. He rubbed her back for the last time then held her shoulders, looked at her momentarily before he turned and slowly walked away.

She saw everything in his eyes and perhaps they were quite true. Later on, Azula let her walls down and accepted what kind of life awaits for her and her father. She let him build the relationship there never even was to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3

**-105 A.G.-**

"Don't be too flattered, those papers won't define your future. You're just a peasant. I highly doubt you'll make it into law school."

"And right, I saw her working in a motel when I passed by the market last night..."

"Who knows, she might be a harlot or some sort."

She remained calm from her seat despite her hands already balled into a fist, nails digging in her palms about a quarter of an inch in depth. Those voices never cease at all and this time, they're real. If she weren't a fugitive, she would've burned them up straight into a crisp. As much as she tried to contain herself, Azula is pretty much still Azula.

"And what? You think those riches could drag your ass to law school? Put these words into your microscopic minds: you're delusional. You're barely even passing. It's idiots like you who don't belong in law school."

"Who do you think you are, peasant?" He who started it all stood abruptly from his seat and slumped his hands onto his armchair before he approached Azula.

This is where it all goes down. And just like a few moments back, she struggled to contain herself as much as possible, but this is something quite different. Azula surprisingly felt a shiver down her spine.

"Let's take you outside, bitch." He pulled her off from her chair aggressively, dragged her across the floor then slammed her against the walls along the hallway. "Raiko, do your thing."

Azula wasn't expecting this from him, she panted and her eyes widened in terror as she bit her lip.

Before she even knew it, his companion chi-blocked her and she was unable to move and defend herself. This frightened her badly, despite having to go through it several times already back in the institution, she couldn't help but admit the fear through her eyes.

"Poor you, now you're crying. That's what I'd like to see. This isn't over yet."

* * *

 **-105 A.G.-**

"I know it may seem out of place already but please, tell me what happened to you last week..."

"I... I just had a bad day... that's all."

"A bad day? How could possibly a bad day severely injure you? I need you to be specific."

"For what? It's over... I'm fine now, father."

"The principal sent a letter to me, you haven't attended your classes since that night... I want to know what's going on..."

"What for? We're low-class citizens now. I'd rather work and hoard some money than waste my time in that place..."

"I know you're a terrific liar but it's not working this time."

That statement startled her.

"What do you want from me?! I said it! I said everything! Shouldn't you be happy?! It's been nineteen years and I'm still blindly following you around and you're still telling me what to do!"

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask you to free me nor did I ever ask you to come with me! Look, if this doesn't appeal to you, then just simply leave rather than whining about it!"

"Fine!"

* * *

 **-120 A.G.-**

"I saw her 15 years ago... Authorities found her body washed up along the shore..."

"What happened to her?"

"According to investigations, it was a failed suicide attempt."

"How did it go?"

"She refused to speak at first, but I felt that something wasn't right..."

* * *

 **-105 A.G.-**

"What on Earth happened to you?" The moment he noticed her staring blankly at the ceiling, Zuko suddenly sprang from his couch and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, if you're afraid that I might put you back in that cell, I wont. Call me an idiot and all you want but whatever your reasons are on why you did that, this isn't the Azula I know. Who ever did this to you?"

Silence

"Fine, if you're not going to answer me, then I just want you to know that you're still welcome here..."

She finally felt the urge to respond, "Why are you like this? If I were you, I'd put myself back in that cell to rot..."

"It's been months when I last saw you, seems that you haven't done anything since..."

She narrowed her eyes and glanced at him, "So you prefer to assume things, what if you were wrong?"

"And it seems that your lying skills are getting pretty rusty, huh?"

She looked down and sighed. That remark sounded just like her father's and she hated it.

"How would you even know? I'm just... tired... tired of everything. I should've died back there. I don't even know what to do next."

"You know I'm always here to help, right?"

"Just let me go and you wont have to ever see me again."

"If that's what you wish, then I guess I'll be supporting you."

"Zuko..."

He turned around and managed to look straight into her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **-120 A.G.-**

"She was right, she never showed up to anybody ever again... I let it slip and told the guards who found her not to spread even a single word about it, but not a single day has gone by without me questioning myself about what happened to her next..."

"You know what, if you and father hadn't told me, I wouldn't know what she's done in the past. I just didn't get to see her that way. She's totally different from what I've heard, and I guess I'm lucky enough not to witness any of it."

"And all along she was with you... All along our family has gone separate ways... It just pains me to see everything end up this way..."

* * *

 **-105 A.G.-**

"Azula... you came back!"

"I'm sorry about that night, father..."

"I love you, Azula... maybe it's the first time you've heard it from me in ages but I mean it."

"I love you too" she hugged back, "and I would gladly accept whatever plans you had ahead of us because I trust you more than ever... Would you forgive me?"

"You've done nothing wrong. If there's anyone between us who has to apologize, it's me. Come inside, you have to meet someone, you'd love her."

* * *

 **Make sure to send a review if you have a comment or suggestion :) forgive any grammatical errors, I'm still working on my English.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-105 A.G.-**

Just when she found her way back home, Azula was introduced to a friend that her father has been mentioning about all the time. The woman had a seven year-old daughter, which turned out to be her step-sister. Azula was struck with disbelief, but she forced herself to greet back. Ozai gestured for the both of them to come outside so that he could explain everything she needs to know. Azula leaned her back against the wall, refused to stare and hoped for the best.

"I know I should've told you this way back but before marrying your mother, I loved someone else just like how it was clear that she loved Ikem... You see, my relationship with Ursa never seemed to work... no matter how hard we tried... I don't even know if we really did." He tried to choke his words, but more than the sharp pang that he felt from stirring up the past, Azula deserves to hear everything from him. He shut his eyes in anguish before he continued. Azula noticed it and somehow this softened her stern face, with her mouth coiled into a subtle frown.

"After she left, Riza crossed my mind and I became so persistent in finding her. You were ten years of age, it wasn't that long ago after your mother had vanished. Riza appeared to me and I was so pleased, she was there to fill in the gap. Two years later we had your sister. We kept it hidden but I promised to her that everything would soon be alright. I provided her all the support I could give, but time has come when I lost everything and so did they... She nearly veered me out from everything, but I didn't listen and as you know it, my greed for power got in the way. That kept them farther from me... So when I started to get constant visits from her in prison, it felt more than enough to change me, to start over again..."

She never expected that under everything she thought he was and how she thought everything seemed to be, there was this side of the story. All of this made Azula feel that she and Zuko were born out of regret, hatred and sins. It wasn't easy for her to just dive straight in and accept it. Still her weakness, she chose not to speak about it.

"And this time around, I want things to be different. I am more than ready to leave all that's behind. But please, Azula... don't you ever feel left out. Despite everything... I promise you, especially now that the war is over, that I would always be here for you."

"And I too, every step of the way. I'd be more than happy to stay here with you, to start over..."

Ozai let out a sigh of relief. Tears were on the verge of falling, but he walked over and captured his daughter in his embrace, then gently kissed her forehead. It might still seem unusual for Azula, but she was starting to feel safe inside her father's arms. At least this was better than that certain feeling she buried within herself so deep in the past, which even she doesn't have the capability to admit, that certain feeling of being treated as a mere tool and tossed over. It was indeed long over, she thought.

"I'm lucky to have you, Azula... after everything that I've done."

 **-120 A.G.-**

"We have arrived. Where shall we head next? We have the mobile ready for you."

"No, head back to your quarters and fill in my position temporarily. I can handle myself here. Inform him and the kids that I won't be back too soon."

"If you insist."

Azula stepped down the airship and swept though the raucous streets of the Capital as darkness fell over it. Even as quick as she went by, she had noticed that barely minimal, or at least it was safe to say that nothing has changed since the day she left. But after seeing their house again up close momentarily stopped her from continuing any further. Tired from running, she crouched down, placed her palms above her bended knee and panted as she tried to catch her breath, but still managed to put a weak grin across her face. And it was a frustrated one. She stood still and clenched her jaw as her eyes squeezed shut.

The news came in like a bolt out of the blue. She wasn't prepared for any of this and Agni knows how she felt helpless. The long lost qualities of a child invaded her self once again. But soon she swallowed her tears, with sobs gradually subsiding as she finally felt the urge to go inside. Fortunately, the keys as usual, were left hidden underneath the mat placed at the front door.

This has to be the biggest regret she has to date. She twisted the knob and nostalgia hit her before she even knew it. To be honest, she is baffled about why she went here in the first place instead of his wake, probably she was not yet ready to see him and a part of her doesn't want to. She tried to clear her mind from everything, then turned the lights on before she closed the door.

 **-120 A.G. (At the Royal Palace) -**

"Where are you taking me?"

"He... He has something for you but I left it back home. I thought it'd be better for you to see that place..."

"What for? I was just curious. That's all, that's why I asked you. I'm not entirely interested, I have a lot of things to do. You see..."

"You hate him. I know. He told me that at some point..."

"And what sentiments does he have of me...? Why am I even asking?! Of course it's the same..."

"The way he used to speak to me about you... I think not."

He bit his lip out of frustration, although he wasn't angered about what she said. Nonetheless, he found himself agreeing to her offer. He thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a break from the huge influx and outflow of people inside the plaza since his father's wake. More than that, Zuko would finally come to know all the details, everything that had happened since he found out that his father escaped and fled away from prison.

"I'll go request for a carriage."

"Not needed, Fire Lord."

"Just... call me Zuko. Where exactly do you live?"

"West wing, Harbor city."

"That's quite far..."

"Of course, that's something a royalty would say. Not used to walking?"

"Nevermind, do as you please."

"If you say so..."

He couldn't believe his eyes. It took only a few minutes to stroll down from the palace to get to where they are. After all these years, they weren't as distant as he thought. He even assembled a vast search team that went as far as to the edges of the fire nation provinces, even overseas, but little did he know that they were all just in one place.

"I think someone's inside. I don't recall leaving the lights open..." Sai held Zuko back and they hid away to the nearest alley.

"Let me get this..." Before she could even respond, Zuko stepped out from the dark.

She rolled her eyes at him, but then realized that if there's anyone between them who can handle it better, it's him. For sure he could defend himself better than she ever will. And so a few minutes she waited out in the cold, whilst Zuko found someone in the dining area. She sat on a chair and was fast asleep with her head buried against her right arm resting flat on the table, then the other stretching across. He went closer and noticed a small photograph beneath her left hand. Zuko gently lifted her fingers, took the photograph and examined it, not for too long.

"Azula?"

With his heart racing and the photograph still in his hand, he ran outside and came to tell Sai.

"Azula! Azula's inside! Hurry!"

Zuko grabbed her by the hand and ran as they went inside. Sai couldn't believe it, she was in tears the moment she heard her sister's name.


End file.
